Myoece
"The strategy of these men amazes even me..." '-Generalissimo Mhrius of Atlaan' =Origin= The original Myoecites came from the great islands of Cryt and Kypriss. Each City-State has a belief about how their aristocracy came to settled their piece of land but all of them are typically straight-up lies and exadurations to push for nationalism and pride. =Mysticism= Each culture and even city-state has its own brand of mysticism and pantheon. Typically, however, it all flows into one generic tree. The elder gods, beaten by the younger gods. The god of storms reigns as the supreme god. His sister-wife is a goddess of motherhood. A goddess of war remains high on the tier. A god of war exsists, but fills the role of masculinity in warfare, and fury. God of the Sun is mighty, nearly as much so as the supreme god of storms. God of the Ocean works with the god of the storms to bring rain or dought. The god of wind is a vassal to the god of the ocean. A goddess of the hunt comands the wilderness. A mother goddess of lust is present, but remains unmarried. The over-lord of the dead commands all souls, and normally torments them for all of eternity. =City-States= The Myoecians are a split group of people who unite into leagues to protect their individual city-state. Kaan/Phoeníke The Major Kaanite/Phoeníkoi city-states/kingdoms Isrestan: The most powerful of the Kaanite kingdoms. Tyier: Tyier is close behind Isrestan in terms of power and culture. They are the ideal Myoecean city-state though, for they are pagans rather than monotheists like Isrestan. Nearly all Phoeníkoi city-states pay respect or tribute to Tyier, while the Kaanite kings regard it as a great enemy to peace. Tyier is reknown for their sacred band soldiers, who are often two lovers who fight side-by-side in phalanxes as devoted protectors and friends. Tyier's navy is its key to victory, for they may be defeated nearly every battle against Isrestan on the land, but the naval blow-outs are incredable. Tyierian colonies spread across the world, and even the great nation of Keinn is a direct outpost of an independant colony. The fartest Tyierian colony stretches beyond the great Ocean and into south Iutan lands. Tyier is where the original Atlaanites came from, and though they worship differant godheads, they have a very similar culture and appearance. Aycre: Ba'al Bhek: Byblis: Arrqa: Aradus: Berut: Ashar: Dorioa The major Dorioan city-states Dalpei: Dalpei is the religous capital of Myoece. It is here the Oracles gather in masses and bring the faith of their prophetic archer god of the cosmos, Apollon, to life. Dalpei is one of the only city-states that will even dare employ an archer due to the Dorioan methods of war. It is said that Apollon guides each arrow fired by a Dalpean into the phalanxed shield wall to strike the neck. Dalpei's military may be weak, but politically nearly all states pay respect and tribute to Dalpei due to the Oracles. The only Myoecean that would dare challenge the Oracles is the Korintian Tyrant Eugene, but that is due to his own hubris. Dalpei is economically booming due to the tribute paid to the temple, and all Dalpean citizens recieve a percentage of the wealth as long as their family stays loyal. Korintoi: Lead by Eugene the short, Korintoi is a city state of great power through great numbers. They, like most others Polops (southern Dorioans), are slightly taller than their Myoecean brothers due to heroic blood from the legendary Herakles. Korintians are as fierce as their name makes them out to be, and are rivaled in disciplined by only Lakedaimonia. They are said to be so brave that they do not wear true helmets, only a mimic helmet that acts as nothing but a viser. Korintoi is thr second most cultured city in all of Dorioa and the most economically booming. Due to their poisition traders must pass through the great city and territory if they wish to travel from the Pelops to Graek. Tebes: Tebes was founded by Kadmus many years ago. He and a small entourage was guided by the goddess of wisdom, Athene, who commanded he followed a cow from Phoeníkoi lands to Dorioan. When the cow stopped, he had his companions go to sacrifice it, but it turned into a dragon and slew them. Kadmus slew it, and hid the dragon's teeth in the ground. From the ground spawned the Spartoi, who slew eachother mindlessly due to stupidity. When only 5 survived, they helped Kadmus build Tebes. Soon Tebes attracted the natives to the region, and since has grown to the most populated city with the strongest Sacred Band. Its riches are legendary in quality, but few, leading many thieves and bandits to harm the economy even further by stealing from the commoners. Its military is sizable, and held from bandits or maurading city-states mainly due to the Korintian league. Lakedaimonia: Born initially from the blood of the ancient hero Herakles, these legendary warriors are the fiercest of all Dorioan-breed. Lead by Lycurgos the Mighty, the Lakedaimonians have given up their sons to the new training and eugenics programs. These men have trained from boyhood to manhood with the spear and shield, and have been taught to become accustomed to blood and pain. Despite the harsh training, the Lakedaimonians are terribly decedant, and fall easily to greed. Most Dorioans view the Lakedaimonians as barbarians, while the Lakedaimonians view most Dorioans are barbarians. Argolis: Pnyx: Arkadoi: Olympos: Arhiyawa: Myossene: Thermoly: Amvrakia: Island Kingdoms Cryt: Cryt is the capital of trade in the Myoecean nationalities. It was the initial founder of the culture that now rocks the domains. It was here ancient colonists from the lost kingdom of Hyttie fled from the wrath of the gods and the Histum uprise. From there they spread their culture and words to the semetic shores shores of Kaan and Hellenes. Cryt had, at their height, taken over nearly every City State of these people, and imposed a great tax upon the lands. Their downfall came when a unified revolution happened in Dorioa, and the city states overthrew their master, lead by the great hero-king Thesos. After a shock so great, Crytan economy collapsed temporarily, and Kaanite shores were abandoned due to the overwhelming manpower burden. Kypriss: Rheudes: =History= =Warfare= =Feuds= Feud with Histum Feud with Isrestan Feud with Aejisti'ir Minor Feud with Atlaan Later Feud with Khalm =Appearance= Category:De'tetoom